Data loss often occurs when SharePoint farms (SPFs) are restored due to the failure of just a single web application that executes therein. Current SPF methodologies cannot target specific web applications when just those web applications experience failover, thereby forcing the restoration of a SPF in entirety, which affects other web applications that may be executing on the SPF.